La vérité sur le Seigneur des Anneaux
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: Les scènes initiales écrites par Tolkien sur certains évennements du livre et du film...Successions de OneShots humoristiquesfic anciennement intitulée Le Seigneur des AgneauxCHP3 ONLINE: le Buisson Ardent
1. Seigneur des Agneaux

Frodo revenait de la teuf d'anniversaire des 510ans de Bilbo qu'il avait fêté au Dragon Vert avec ses amis (et cousins), il était trop bourré pour tenir debout, aussi, tenta-il de se tenir à la porte, et, ô stupeur, s'effondra lamentablement sur le plancher

« Putain, j'était sûr qu'y avait une porte là... » Il jeta un œil au dessus de lui et reconnu les bottes de Gandalf, le magicien.

« Yo Gandoulfe, chava mon pote ?

- Dalf ! Gandalf, pas Gandoulfe, putain t'es complètement torché !

- Ouais c'est la teuf à Bilbo man... Tu veux fumer une pipe ?

- Non, on à pas le temps là, je dois te parler de l'Anneau...

- Putain, t'as tort c'est d'la bonne ! Elle vient de Belfalas, c'est le cousin au 3e degré de la tante par alliance de l'oncle du cousin germain et...

-Ta gueule ! Il est où l'anneau ? (il secoua le hobbit dans tout les sens) Hein ?! T'en as foutu quoi ? Si tu me dis que tu l'a revendu je vais te buter jte jure !!! »

Frodo, partiellement désaoulé se dirigea en titubant vers son coffre, l'ouvrit et vomi dedans.

« Mais t'es dégueulasse !

-Quoi ? Legolas ? Non, moi c'est Frodo, chuis désolé chuis, eurp, malaaadeuh...

- Bon écoute le nabot, moi j'en ai marre alors tu vas aller à Bree à l'Auberge du Poney Fringuant pour chercher un pote à moi qui s'appelle Grand-Pas et puis tu me rejoint à Foncombe pigé ?

-Euh ouais...

- Et tu pars maintenant ! Et tu n'oublies pas l'Anneau Unique ! Sam ! Sors de derrière la fenêtre je t'ai vu ! T'accompagnes ce crétin pigé ?! »

Et Gandalf s'en fut. Après 50 mètres il revint en courant à Cul de Sac et ouvrit la porte en grand, Sam et Frodo étaient en train de bouffer en compagnie de deux autres crétins qui avaient surgis de nulle part.

« Putain les hobbits ! C'est pas l'heure de grailler ! J'ai dit vous partez tout de suite ! –il referma la porte, puis la rouvrit- et oubliez pas l'Anneau ok ! »

Il monta sur le dos de son cheval, Monahmyflika, et chevaucha vers l'Isengard en se disant que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire que de confier l'Anneau à des demeurés pareils.

« Salut Gandalf, mon ami ! Je vois que tu n'as pas hésité à faire tout le trajet de la Comté à ici, pour venir me voir. Dit Saroumane le Blanc

-Ouais ça fait mal au cul toutes cette cavale, en plus mon cheval à perdu en fer alors j'ai du m'arrêter à Edoras, et au château le roi m'a envoyé chier tu le vis ça ! (ils entrèrent dans la tour d'Orthanc)

- Nan mais les humains jte jure... Bon vas-y accouche, tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi...J'ai retrouvé l'Anneau Unique !

- Waaaaa ! La classe ! Enfoiré !

-Hein dit, j'assure man !

- Ouais mais attend ! Moi aussi j'ai un truc qui déchire, regarde un palantir tout neuf !

- Mince ! T'as combien de chaînes avec ce truc?

- Dans les 562, j'ai même plusieurs chaînes de cul spécialisées et tout et tout!

Gandalf aida Saroumane à lancer une machine puis, ils se matèrent des films. Saroumane parti étendre le linge et revint, furieux : « Regarde ! J'ai fait déteindre des fringues sur mes robes blanches ! –il se mit à pleurer bruyamment – maintenant je suis un minable ! je serais plus jamais Saroumane le Blanc, le chef des Magiciens... (il se moucha dans une chaussette)

-Mais non, pleure pas –lui dit Gandalf en lui tapotant le dos- regarde, maintenant c'est mieux, tu es Saroumane aux Multiples Couleurs c'est tout ! Nous on est unis et toi t'es tout coloré c'est vachement plus joyeux !

- C'est vrai ? –demanda Saroumane avec un aire pitoyable

- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Bon par contre, on pourra jamais dire que t'es comme ça à cause d'une erreur de lessive. Alors, écoute, je vais passer quelque temps ici et après je vais dire au monde que t'es devenu méchant ok ?

- Merci Gandalf snif t'as toujours été un pote pour moi snif

Après quelques jours Gandalf se mit en route pour Edoras, où il choura le plus beau cheval du Roi et se mit enfin en route pour Foncombe.

A son arrivée il trouva un Grand-Pas plein de tics nerveux qu'il l'attendait.

« Alors Aragorn ça va ?

- Oh Gandalf ! –et il fondit en sanglot

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » se demanda Gandalf en tapotant le dos du ranger : «

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Raconte moi ?

- TOUT ! Je supporte pas les hobbits ! Il à fallut s'arrêter huit fois par jours et ils ont invité les Nazgûl à manger et Frodo s'est fait mordre par Patapon et Arwen et Glorfindel et Legolas sont tous arrivés en même temps pour nous sauver et ils se sont battus et Patapon à mangé ma ceinture et il à brouté les cheveux d'Arwen et maintenant elle est en dépression et elle dit que c'est ma faute et j'en peux pluhuhuuuuuuuus (il pleura de plus en plus fort)

-ça va passer mon gars, tonton Gandalf va arranger ça tu vas voir !

Et il se dirigeât vers la chambre dans laquelle était Frodo, en passant il vit un mouton for occupé à manger les plants d'elanore et les hobbits en train de faire une partie de poker, vu le nombre de légumes, de pommes et de bouteilles de bière qui étaient à coté de Bilbo il en déduit que ce dernier était en train de gagner.

Il arriva enfin à la chambre de Frodo, Sam était à coté de son lit et dormait. Elrond fit un signe discret à Gandalf « Je viens d'opérer le nabot, il va se réveiller dans pas longtemps, oublie pas de lui parler du Conseil ce soir. Et la prochaine fois tu gardes tes idées originale, ton mouton est un danger public ! »

Gandalf, fort surpris ne laissa pas transparaître sa perplexité. Il envoya Sam lui chercher un cheese burger au Mc Beren le plus proche.

Frodo se réveilla, demanda où il était, traita Gandalf de tapette, se prit une baffe et appris qu'il y avait un Conseil secret.

Plus tard, au Conseil...

Elrond pris la parole : Friends of distant lands...

Frodo : Hey ici on est dans une version française gars !

Elrond : Oui pardon, je disais donc... Amis de pays lointains, vielles alliances, vous avez été réunis ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. Apportez l'Anneau Frodo.

Frodo : L'agneau vous voulez dire ? Le voilà, allez viens Patapon ! Viens ! Bon mouton !

Patapon : mééééééééééé !!!

Membres du Conseils : Oh mon Dieu.

Legolas: Ooh, revoilà Patapon! Il est TROP chou ce mouton ! Je l'a-do-re !

Boromir : Moi il me donne faim.

Legolas : IIIH ! sale brute !

Patapon : mééééééééééé !

Boromir : bon la blonde ta gueule ! Et toi aussi le mouton !

Legolas : Ce n'est pas un mouton ! Il est Patapon, fil de Ronhéron, et c'est un Agneau Unique !

Boromir : Chez moi on appelle ça un gigot sur patte ! Et puis le Gondor n'a pas d'agneau, le Gondor n'as pas besoin d'agneau !

Elrond : Putain vos gueules ! Frodo, t'es bien en train de nous dire que cet animal à avalé l'Anneau Unique et que c'est pour cette raison que tu l'a amené ici, pas vrai ?

Frodo : Ben non, c'est Gandalf qui m'a dit de l'amener, il a dit oubliez pas de ramener l'Agneau Unique même !

Patapon : mééééééééééé ?

Gimli : Petit petit petit, viens voir la hache de papa Gimli...

Figwit : Ca sent les champignons grillés par ici non ?

Elrond : Putain Gandalf qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Boromir : Attend Gimli je vais t'aider...

Patapon : mééééééééééé...

Gandalf : Mais c'est ce nabot merdeux qui était bourré comme un orc aussi ! Moi je lui ai dit prend l'Anneau !

Frodo : Moi je fais ce qu'on me dit hein ! Vous pourriez au moins me remercier !

Gimli : Vas-y Bor' prend le à revers !

Membres du Conseils : tous morts de rire, se foutent de la gueule de Gandalf et Elrond

Frodo : Nan mais c'est vrai quoi j'me suis fait chier à l'amener ce foutu agneau et tout ce qu'on me dit c'est...

Elrond : Et maintenant Gandalf, tu comptes faire quoi hein ? Hein ?

Boromir : A la broche il sera délicieux jte jure...

Gandalf : Putain je pouvais pas savoir que ce crétin allait se planter à ce point moi !

Frodo : Nan, mais c'est vrai, pas de remerciements ni rien ! alors que ce connard m'a mordu !

Membre du Conseil #5 : WAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! RAH LES MAUVAIS !!!

Patapon : mééééééééééé !!!

Boromir : Ca y est ! Je le tiens !

Figwit : Hééééé ! Y'a les deux brutes qui veulent bouffer Patapon !

Legolas : IIIIIIH ! Moooonstres ! (il prend Patapon dans ses bras) T'inquiète plus, mon chéri, Maman est là, c'est fini mon ange, mon trésor...

Elrond : Bon, lâche la bête Legolas, on va aller chercher l' Anneau Unique dans le Comté et rendre cet Agneau à son propriétaire.

Legolas : Nooon ! Pas mon trésor ! Ne prenez pas Patapon ! Il est à moi ! C'est MON trésor à MOI ! Mon mien à moi personnel ! MON précieux !

Elrond : Putain manquait plus que ça ! Un cas social maintenant !

Legolas : Il est à nous ! Vous entendez ! A nous !

Frodo : et on me dit toujours pas merci j'vous jure, ces Grandes Gens on aucune politesse...

Gandalf : Je jure que si ça continue je donne ma démission !

Figwit : Bon débarras.

Boromir : Putain on y était presque.

Gimli : ouais, dommage...

Legolas : MON Agneau Unique à moi !

Elrond : Bon le nabot,

Gimli : Oui ?

Elrond : Non, l'autre, celui qui râle depuis une heure là.

Aragorn : Frodo, il s'appelle Frodo.

Elrond : Bon Frodo tu retournes dans la Comté avec tes potes qui écoutent aux portes et vous ramenez l'Anneau Unique ok ?

Pippin : Putain on a été grillé !

Merry : Je t'avais dit de pas faire griller tes champignons maintenant !

Frodo : Ok, mais on va arriver à rentrer seul !

Elrond : Vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir Sauron et lui dire qu'on recommence tout depuis le début. Et Aragorn vous guidera jusqu'à la Compté.

Aragorn : Putain encore la chance !

Et c'est ainsi que Patapon, fil de Ronhéron, l'Agneau Unique de la Comté fut emmené dans la quête de l'Anneau Unique, malheureusement il fut bouffé par un loup dix minutes après le départ de Fondcombe, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est fait mention de lui nulle part. Mais il est dit que Legolas Vertefeuille créât la SPA (Société Protectrice des Agneaux) en hommage à la mémoire de Patapon.

FIN

Revew please ;)

Merci à **Tatiana Black**, à **Lysbeth-Beriawen**, à **Estel la Rodeuse**, à la **vache anarchique** et à **Magic-Pinky **pour leur reviews, j'espère que celle-ci vous à plus aussi ;)


	2. Voices in the air

**Disclaimer :** **Prosternez vous devant Tolkien misérables mortels ! Et jetez des pommes à Peter Jackson qui à omis les personnages les plus sympas du bouquins dont certains étaient très important !!! **

**- Remarque que Bakshi aussi...**

**- Oui mais lui tout le monde sais que son flime était nul. Et puis il est pas allé jusqu'au bout...**

**- Ne parlons pas d'Homme-Arbre...**

**-et encore moins de Sam. Ooooh, mon pauvre Sam qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce monstre... Tolkien est un connard ! Sam devais se marier avec moi ! Il est à MOI ! C'est le MIEN !**

**-Le notre.**

**- Oui. Le NOTRE ! A NOUS ! NOTRE TRESOOOOOOORRRRR...**

**Breeef. Fougère et moi remercions tout les gentils lecteurs qui ont dit qu'ils aimaient mes ONE-SHOT débiles et nous dédions celle-ci à Carine-San et à ses rêves de Roumanie, sans qui cette idée de One-Shot ne serait jamais née...**

Voici donc, en exclusivité une scène coupée du livre de Tolkien...

La Communauté se trouve en grande partie enfouie dans la neige suite à une avalanche à la Redhorn Pass (le nom français est absent, il avait un mot de sa maman) du Mont Caradhras le Cruel...(tatataaaaaaaa)

« Frodon ça va ?

- Muuuuf...

- Quoi ?

-MUUUUUF !!!!

-Gandalf ! Frodon à un problème !!!

- Mfffrrruuu...

- Aragorn ?

- Kof kof... »

« Mais ou ils sont tous passés ? » se demanda Legolas. Il rosit légèrement, et se décoiffa trois cheveux , signe chez lui de panique profonde.

« En bas, elfe stupide. -rogna Aragorn, furieux qu'on lui ai piqué la vedette.

- Fest un pléonaffme, ajouta une voix étouffée.

- Quoi ? Gimli, on comprend rien quand tu parles.

- Je dis, dit-il après avoir recraché de la neige, que « elfe stupide » est un pléonasme.

-Ca se mange un pléonasme ?, demanda Pippin, Seuls les hobbits n'étaient plus couverts de neige car tout le monde sait que la neige se mange et que bon...Voilà hein. Pas vous faire un dessin non plus.

-Les pléonasme je ne sais pas mais les pommes oui ! , cria Sam en leur lançant une pomme chacuns et en donnant une à Bill-le-plus-courageux-et-le-plus-mignon-petit-poney-du-monde.

Legolas leva les yeux vers la ligne précédente et dit d'un ton tragique : « Les mecs, l'auteur est fan de Bill » il regarda plus haut et ajouta « et de Sam aussi... »

Sam rougit et Bill leva la tête fièrement. Les hobbits sautèrent de joie car un vieux dicton de la Comté dit « Qui avale une noix de coco fait confiance à son an... »Oups, pas le bon, désolée. Un autre dicton de la Comté dit : « Si l'auteur est fan de toi et tes amis, mieux tu seras nourris. »

Par contre Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Gandalf ne se sentaient pas à l'aise dans cette fic. Les premiers parce qu'ils allaient sans-doute être ridiculisés, décoiffés, ou être assassiné sauvagement avant sa mort « naturelle », Gandalf lui parce que dans ce genre de fics, les hobbits étaient très très fatiguants (sans parler de la frime après la fic)

Bref...

Legolas attendait que le reste de la Communauté sorte de son trou, ce qu'ils firent tous assz rapidement, sauf Gimli qui eut des difficultés à monter, Legolas lui lançant des vielles bouteilles de shampoing dans la figure.

Une tempète de neige se leva, et la Compagnie fut de nouveau ensevelie, à grands cris

« Ma pomme est tombéééééééée !!!!- pleurai Pippin

- Mes cheveux AAAAAAAAAARRR !!!!!!!!! Ils vont se décoiffer !!!!!- ne pleurait pas (parce que ça fait les yeux rouges) ce brave Legolas

- Mon chapeau !!!!! –grogna Gandalf, car celui-ci avait faillit tomber.

- Ma barbe !, hurlat Gimli,, car Pippin se moucha dedans

- Oups, l'anneau !- cria Boromir.

Ah ce cri tout le regardèrent. Un éclair doré venait de lui échapper et de tomber dans le ravin. Il tenait Frodon par le coup dans une main et l'autre était tendue vers le vide.

Il lacha Frodon et se mit à pleurer. Il venait de perdre l'alliance de sa maman, seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle en tentant de voler celui de Frodon.

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de Legolas, et ce dernier était au bord des larmes. Gandalf lui demanda s'il n'arrivait pas à entendre l'herbe du Rohan pousser car ce serait un très bon signe.

L'Elfe tendit l'oreille et écouta le vent. Il entendit au loin une étrange mélopée, comme des voix dans le vents « Mahia hiiiii, mahia hououououou, mahia hoooo, mahia hahaaaa, mahia hououou »

Cette mélopée eu sur lui un effet dévastateur, il se mit à danser frénétiquement sur la neige en chantant avec la voix « VREI SA PLECI DAR NU MA NU MA IEI ! NU MA NU MA IEI ! NU MA NU MA NU MA IEI !!! »

Tout le monde le regardait, surpris, car Legolas avait les cheveux complètements décoiffés et sa danse en rajoutait, ce qui n'était pas dans le comportement normal de l'elfe.

« Mais enfin Legolas qu'est ce qui te prend ?- cria Gandalf!

« CHIPUL TAU SI DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI SAIS PAS ! PEUX PAS M'EN EMPECHER !!! MIN-AMINTESC DE OCHII TAI !!!! IL Y A COMME DES VOIX DANS L 'AIR !!! »

«C'EST O-ZOOOOOOOONE !!!! hurla Gandlaf

-Qui ?-demanda Merry ?

- Ca se mange ?-demanda Pippin

- C'est peut-être une plante, ajouta Sam

-Aaaarg, commenta Frodon

Les hobbits se retournèrent et virent Frodon tomber dans la neige, tandis que Boromir, les mains dans le dos sifflait en regardant ailleur.

Gimli grogna un « Je savais pas les gazs pouvaient chanter. » Au moment ou Gandalf allait expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par O-Zonne on entendi des grognements d'animaux. Tout le monde se topurna en dans la direction du bruit et ils virent Aragorn se salissant avec les déchets de nourriture des hobbits en hurlant «AAAAAAAR ! La neige c'est comme l'eau ! Ca rend propre ! La propretéééééé !!! Elle nous poursuit ouiiii mon ranger... Elle veux nous retirer notre précieuse saleté ! »

Ils étaient tellement surpris que Legolas s'arrétat de danser une seconde.

L'attention se reposa sur lui alors qu'il entamait la suite da chanson, que je vous épargne gracieusement. Au bout d'un moment l'elfe entendis des vois qui disaient « Europe 2,le pouvoir de la musique ! PARTAGER ! »Puis d'autres voix qui vantaient les mérites d'une certaine Twingo. Dépité il s'assit par terre. Une autre tempète se leva, les recouvrants tous de nouveaux. Il sortit sa tête de la neige, ainsi que tous les autres. On entendit Aragorn marmonner un « tout mon salissage de foutu...La propreté se moque de nous ! »

Puis une voix lugubre retentit « Ah je savais bien que j'avais laissé mon Palantir ici ! Ah, mais, il est allumé ! »

Legolas se leva brusquement : « J'entend une voix sinistre dans l'air ! »

« C'EST SAROUMAAAAAANEEE !!! » Hurla Gandlaf.

**Bon le reste vous connaissez, Tolkien à finalement retiré cette scène et gardé que la dernière réplique de Legolas et Gandalf répond que c'est Caradhras le Cruel, dans le film Peter Jackson le fait hurler « C'est Saroumaaaaane », ce qui prouve qu'il est bien documenté malgrès tout.**


	3. Le Buisson Ardent

**Disclaimer : Les choses appelées films sont à un certain Peter Jackson, et les merveilles d'imagination et d'innovation appartiennent aux descendant de ce génie que fut John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. La Bible appartient au patrimoine de l'humanité.**

**Les seules éléments qui m'appartiennent sont le fruit de mon imagination maladive.**

Note de l'Auteur : Merci de ne pas mal prendre les aventures de ce chapitres, c'est de l'humour, je ne porte aucun jugement sur aucune religion, sur aucun testament. Si vous ne supportez pas qu'on rie avec ces choses-là, je pense que vous devriez fermer cette fenêtre.

Tout flammer sera inutile, une perte de temps et prouvera à quel point vous manquez d'humour et que vous ne lisez pas les notes de l'auteur.

Le buisson ardent 

Hors, un jour, pendant que la Communauté grimpait sur les flanc du Caradhras, que Bill parti en ballade.

Et il se perdit.

Sam, fort inquiet parti à sa recherche, parce que bon, on va pas abandonner Bill, tout de même, pauvre bête.

Il finit par le retrouver, sur un petit plateau rocher. L'animal regardait avec stupeur un buisson en feu.

Sam arriva et prit le cheval par la bride.

« Bah alors mon vieux, on se perd ? T'as peur du feu pépère ? Viens on s'en va ! » Mais le cheval refusa de partir.

« Moïse ! Moïse ! Moïse ! »

« Bon sang Bill ! Tu parles ? » la mâchoire de Sam avait atteint le sol avec fracas.

« Pas la chèvre, imbécile ! Le buisson » répondit le buisson.

« Quelle chèvre ? » demanda Sam.

« Celle que tu appelles Bill, bien sûr ! »

« C'est un cheval. »

« Ah. Tu as perdu ton cheval. »

« Euh, oui… »

« Bon sang, tu as encore modifié le scénario ! Enfin, ça fera l'affaire je suppose… Je disais donc, Moïse, Moïse, Moïse. »

« Euh, a vos souhaits. »

« Mais enfin tu ne t'appelle pas Moïse ? »

« Ben non. Je m'appelle Samsagace. Mais on m'appelle Sam. »

Le buisson ardent eu l'air fatigué.

« Samsagace… Ils t'on appelé Samsagace… Les traditions se perdent chez les pharaons », il soupira. Enfin, il y eu un soupir qui venait du buisson.

« Sam ! Sam ! Sam ! »

« Ben oui, je suis là ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je suis là ! Pas besoin de m'appeler ! »

« Hum, enfin, enlève tes chaussures, car tu es sur un lieu sacré. »

« Je ne porte pas de chaussures. »

« Mais tu ne peux rien faire normalement ! » s'emporta le buisson « Bordel, je serais pas étonné qu'avec tes conneries tu aie modifié l'histoire ! »

« Mais qui êtes vous enfin ! » demanda Sam, vexé

« Je suis le Dieu de tes Pères ! Le Dieu d'Abraham et Isaac ! »

« Ah… Vous devez vous tromper, dans mon arbre généalogique, il n'y a jamais eu de Aberahame, ni d'Izaak. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes ancêtres, au sens propre, ce sont les fondateurs du peuple hébreux ! »

« Mais j'ai tout de même jamais entendu dire que l'Ancien était croyant… Pis j'ai qu'un seul père Monsieur le Dieu, ma mère était quelqu'un de respectable ! »

« Alors tu ne sais même pas que tu es un hébreu ? »

« Aaah, je suis peut-être bien des choses, je suis un hobbit moi Monsieur ! Un vrai ! »

« Un hobbit… » le buisson eu l'air de réfléchir.

« Parfaitement ! Un hobbit de la Comté ! » Il tira sur la bride de Bill, « Allez viens, Bill, il faut laisser les Dieux entre eux, si on se mêle de ça il va nous arriver des problèmes, c'est sûr ! L'Ancien disait toujours que je me mêlais de chose trop grandes pour moi, et là, il a bien raison. Les Dieux, ce n'est ni pour les poneys, ni pour les hobbits ! »

« Attend ! » cria le buisson, paniquant un instant « Dis-moi, juste, où sommes nous ? »

« Bah, en Terres du Milieu bien sûr ! Et dans un de ses recoins les plus malfaisant ! »

« Alors tu n'a pas traversé de désert avant d'arriver ici ? »

« Trois forêts, et là nous somme en montagne, il y a de la neige plus haut. »

Il y eu un long silence. Et des grognement venaient du buisson « Misère, je me suis planté d'époque, c'est pas vrai, c'est la troisième fois ce matin…J'dois être malade…Il doit y avoir une baisse de la foi, ça m'a affaiblit… »

« Alors », dit finalement le buisson à haute voix « En plein dans la Guerre de l'Anneau hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je ne me mêle pas de ces affaires là, je suis un jardinier Monsieur. Et le valet de Monsieur Frodon. »

« Bon, écoute, oublie tout ça d'accord, retourne à tes occupations, continue d'être gentil, et ne parle de ça à personne. »

Sam acquiesça, et parti avec Bill en pensant « De toute façon, qui me croirait… A part Gandalf ? »

°

°

°

Quelque part, là où les Dieux vivent, Eru racontait lors d'un cocktail que ce bon vieil Eternel avait encore fait une bourde.

« Et il a débarqué devant un hobbit, qui ne comprenait rien ! »

L'assemblée des dieux riait à gorge déployée. Dans un coin, Eternel rougit en grommelant « Oh ça va ! Tout le monde à des baisse de croyance des fois ! »

« C'est systématique chez toi mon vieux » lui dit Zeus en ricanant et lui passant une main autour des épaules.

« Ca ne m'arrive jamais à moi » déclara le Dieu de la Paresse, Dlull le grand.

« Une fois il est même apparu à Rincevent » ricana Io l'Aveugle.

« Franchement, je plains le peuple sur lequel il règne… » déclara Amon « Il ne peut jamais les aider parce qu'il passe son temps à se perdre. Le temps qu'il arrive, ils se sont soit sauvé tout seuls, soit éparpillés au quatre coins de la planète. »

« Il vont finir par l'abandonner » ajouta Eru « Et comme ses fidèles n'ont as le droit de faire des idoles à son image, on l'oubliera complètement »

« Remarque, ce n'est pas un tort ! T'imagines de t'agenouiller devant des idoles à l'effigie d'Eternel ! Mouwhahaha ! Personne ne mérite un tel supplice ! Hahahaha ! » Hoqueta Bacchus.

Dans son coin, Eternel fulminait. Il leur montrerais à tous, un jour ils verraient que le plus puissant c'était lui. Et qu'il règnerait pendant qu'eux ne seront plus que des gravures dans des temples.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'huis. Je sais que c'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais c'est une idée qui trottait dans mon crâne depuis un moment…

Une review quand même ? Sioupléééé !


End file.
